


All He Really Wanted

by chechidulce



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Gen, Hoarding, Not Beta Read, Stalking, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chechidulce/pseuds/chechidulce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What she remembers. What they should have noticed. What really happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All He Really Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> All this has is my editing. I apologize if there's anything wrong/missing. Let me know and I'll fix it :)
> 
> Originally posted on my lj 6/12

All she had really wanted was her Mommy back. It was because she was crying that she could barely see his face when he crouched down to talk to her, his voice so soothing and so nice she couldn't help but latch onto him, wailing for her mom.  
  
She remembers being picked up and held against him as he yelled loudly, his chest and neck rumbling against her face as she soaked through his shirt and held on for dear life. He smelled like clothes and outside and his shirt was really soft and he was really strong.  
  
She remembers the relief she felt when she finally _finally_ heard her Mommy yelling her name; when she finally saw her over the crowd of onlookers. Her Mommy went blurry as new tears fell from her eyes – these ones coming from the place in her chest that suddenly felt so light.  
  
She remembers pushing away from him and being released to fly into her Mommy's arms, finally safe, bawling into the familiar chest of her Mommy. Her Mommy had never smelled so good.  
  
She remembers hearing her Mommy talk as a hand rubbed circles on her back. Calming. Safe. Home. Her tears were starting to ease, making way for other things like exhaustion. Suddenly, she was so sleepy.  
  
She barely remembers, as she and her Mommy started to walk away, looking over her shoulder at the man that brought her back to her Mommy. Her eyes were heavy with drying tears as she took in the desperate look on his face that followed her into her dreams.  
  
  
  
  
  
They were used to it. It practically came with the territory; it was how Jensen worked, how he functioned.  
  
"Oh, look," no one would look, not anymore, not after so long, "Jamie would love these. I should get them for her." He’d only get into the heavy duty shopping when he was really stressed.  
  
"You're not going to get us caught right?" Clay would ask sometimes, just to be sure, though they already knew he wouldn't.  
  
"No sir," and then he'd launch into how safe he really was being breaking off into tangents that would pause when he'd find something else that Jamie would just _absolutely love_.  
  
They had never met Jamie; it felt like they didn't have to. They knew so much about her already it was like she was apart of their family. They’d seen pictures of her and her mom, playing soccer, coming home from school, playing with friends.  
  
They never bothered to wonder where all the money for the purchases came from. They'd asked once -- well Clay had -- and they had been reassured that no one would miss it and if they did there wasn't much of a chance that it would be reported. All it seemed to do was reaffirm how terrifying Jensen could be when he wanted to be.  
  
They never questioned his devotion to his niece. They all needed something. Clay had his crazy women sometimes Roque. Roque had Clay and his knives. Pooch had Jolene and his vehicles to tinker with. Cougar had his rifle and Jensen when he wasn't shopping for his niece. Or following her soccer team. Or checking her grades. Or scaring away teachers – _anybody_ \-- that didn't seem to appreciate her like they should.  
  
They never wondered, but maybe they should have.  
  
  
  
  
  
It shocked them all. It happened when they dropped by just to meddle and maybe meet this yet unseen niece.  
  
Jensen didn't lock his door; which, when the thought about all the times he left his gun in the van, didn't surprise them. And he could take care of himself, but there was no need to provoke anything. What did surprise them though, was the inside.  
  
There was enough room to step into the apartment, enough for the door to open and close without impediment, enough to make it seem like everything was normal, but beyond that, all bets were off.  
  
It was like a wave of stuff – of unopened boxes in all shapes and sizes, bags of all types, clothing for ages ten and under, all seemingly thrown around at random – was going to come crashing down on them, making it impossible to get out again. It climbed up walls, rose above the furniture, covered every square inch of flooring to be seen. Bracing themselves, they waded their way through to where they could hear Jensen making noise.  
  
It took going through three different rooms – the living room, kitchen, and bathroom all filled to the brim and overflowing with stuff before finding the person responsible for it all.  
  
Jensen sat behind his computers in his boxers when he caught sight of his team. Surprise, realization, shock, fear flashed across his face before everything disappeared behind a quiet, resigned expression. An expression they weren't sure how to take.  
  
They managed to manhandle him into clothes and get him out of the apartment and were just settling down at a bar with their drinks when Pooch finally starts.  
  
"What the hell, man?" Jensen sat low in the corner of the booth, same expression on his face. Cougar sat beside him, concerned because this wasn't his _novio bulloso_ . "Where'd you get all that shit?"  
  
"Why do you still have all of it is a better question."  
  
"Come on Jensen," Clay prodded when he wasn't forthcoming. "What's up with your apartment?"  
  
Jensen sighed and leaned forward, his hands absently fiddling with a wire that had been in his pocket. He refused to look at any of them.  
  
"A couple years ago, I was at this park and this little girl came up to me crying for her Mommy. So I picked her up and started walking around looking for her mom, or whatever, 'cause I figured that she’d have to show up at some point," he shrugged and stopped.  
  
The guys waited a full minute, watching Jensen fiddle with his wire and sip from his mug distractedly.  
  
"What happened?" Pooch prompted.  
  
"We found her. The little girl went to her mom, who thanked me and left," he shrugged.  
  
Clay had a pained look as he stared at Jensen in realization.  
  
"You don't have any siblings, do you?" he asked.  
  
They stared at Jensen quietly as realization made their eyes widen. Shrinking as small as he could into the booth, Jensen finally met their eyes.  
  
He shook his head.


End file.
